kidvskatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chico gato
Lorm y Harley acen un ensallo de rock en el Garage Letra Ingles (original) legend tells tale, of a boy and a beast, their battle are fabled, from wild west to far east, destruction so violent, it leaves you to wonder, wonder was that a scream, or was it the thunder!!!, like dynamite and hurricanes. mixed whit earthquakes, when these two throw down, the whole world shakes, nines lives versus one cant be fair, but this deranged dude he just dont care, cat so ugly it make the girls shout, look like the thing was turned inside out! its got less hair tha a crystal ball always fighting whit one they call, catboy! catboy! layin a beat down catboy! catboy! all over this town. catboy! catboy! kick the behind, catboy! catboy! of that freaky feline, who battles the cat all day and night one look a tha thing will turn your hair white, says he defending the human race, some say he the one from outer space smashing and crushing, without warning, bet he gonna feel that one in the morning four feet slashing versus four feet tall, tha the story of the one they call catboy! catboy! laying a beat down, catboy! catboy! all over this town, catboy! catboy! kicks the behind, catboy! catboy! of that freaky feline, the end español (traduccion) cuenta la leyenda, de un niño y una bestia, su batalla es legendaria, desde el salvaje oeste de Extremo Oriente, destrucción tan violento, te deja a oboquiabierto, pregunto fue que un grito, o era el trueno!, como la dinamita y los huracanes. mezclados con los terremotos, cuando estos dos caen, todo el mundo se sacude, mueves vidas contra una no puede ser justo, pero este loco tipo, el simplemente no me importa, gato tan feo que hacen las chicas dice: parecen la cosa se volvió al revés! Tiene menos pelo que una bola de cristal luchando del que lo llaman, chico gato! chico gato! un golpe abajo chico gato! chico gato! por la ciudad, chico gato! chico gato! golpe debajo, chico gato! chico gato! del moustroso felino, que lucha contra el gato, todo el dia y noche, una mirada a esa cosa, que convierte tu pelo blanco, dice que el esta defendiendo a la race humana algunos dicen es desde el espacio exterior, destruyendo y rompiendo, si ninguna avertencia, Apuesto a que va a sentir que una por la mañana, cuatro pies felinos cuatro cuatro pies de alto, es la historia del que lo llaman chico gato! chico gato! layin golpea abajo chico gato! chico gato! todo termina para este pueblo, chico gato! chico gato! patea el trasero, chico gato! chico gato! del moustroso felino el fin video thumb|500px|left|gracias a mick290491 Curiosidades *El imagen del titulo del episodio es una parodia del grupo Havy Metal. *Es el primer episodio musical. *Puede ser que Lorm y Harley descrubieron el secreto del señor gato. *Es el primer corto en que Fiona aparece. *En la ecena donde fiona salva a coop es paricido a la ecena de Locos por fiona ''en cual Coop salva a Fiona pero es atacado por la bomba y en el de Fiona salva a Coop y señor gato es golpeado por el rayo. *Es el segundo corto en que aparece un unicornio. *Lorm va al infierno tocando una guitarra mostrando un aspecto del Heavy Metal. *La escena donde Coop es golpeado por un rayo y choca a los bordes de madera es muy parecido al final de ''truco y golosina. *El invento de señor gato robot es muy parecido al robot gatuno guerrero. *La Señora Manson enves de decierle bandalo a coop le dice chico gato. *El otro niño que canta cuando se le cae la peluca se parece a Fibi solo que siendo hombre. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cortos Categoría:Bonus de Kid vs Kat